Various devices have been disclosed for supporting shoes while shining. Of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,335 to Randolph which discloses a wall mounting bracket having skeletal support and holding structure pivotally secured thereto. The support structure of Randolph is a wire frame that folds outwardly to a horizontal position with the frame having a configuration to receive a shoe thereon and having an offset section to support the heel. The upper pivotal section has a shoe tree which may be inserted into the shoe when the structure is pivoted downwardly. Flexibility of the parts permits use with differing size shoes. Randolph's shoe tree imparts a downward and forward force to hold the shoe in place against the offset where the heel is received. Thus, the shoe is stretched as it is held in place on the support structure.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,915 which discloses a vertically extending stand for receiving a shoe. A heel stop is provided along with a vertically adjustable cantilevered clamp that fits into the shoe and holds the shoe against the stand. Other known prior art relating to devices for supporting shoes while shining include U.S. Pat. No. 443,825 to Demme; U.S. Pat. No. 946,464 to Rydquist; U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,607 to Roberts; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,106 to Mullan.
While all of the above references disclose a different apparatus for holding shoes during the shining operation, it is believed that the apparatus according to the present invention represents improvement thereover.
Moreover, all of the above prior art disclose only brackets mountable to a wall or the like, and not a housing for shoe supporting apparatus having means for receiving articles commonly employed in the shining of shoes as forms a part of the present invention. Further, no housing for a shoe shine assembly that is dimensionally sized for installation between two wall studs having a thickness receivable within a wall partition has been provided.